


Breath and stay

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Prison
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon





	Breath and stay

"Ich kann nicht mehr, Harvey." Aufrichtig sah ich ihm in die Augen. "Mike, wir werden da durch kommen." Harvey schenkte mir ein bemühtes Lächeln was mich bloß noch mehe fertig machte. "Ich muss irgendwas tun, ich muss helfen-" Mir war es egal wie viele Tränen mein Gesicht hinunter kommen würden. "Jetzt gerade können wir nicht mehr tun als das du hier, vor mir, in meinem Büro sitzen bleibst damit du mir nicht in irgendeiner Ecke der Kanzlei zusammenbrichst." Erneut wendete er sich seinen Papieren. "Ich werde nicht zusammen brechen, bitte lass mich einmal runter gehen zu Rachel und ich komme sofort wieder hoch." Meine Hände waren schwitzig und mein Herz raste. "Was ist los mit dir?" Erst jetzt musterte Harvey mich. "Ich bin fertig, ich kann seit Tagen nicht schlafen." Wenn du merkst das du in Schweiß ausbrichst, in einem geschlossenen Raum im Winter wirds unangenhem. "Dann leg dich auf die Couch und schlaf." Harvey stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich fühl mich nicht gut." Gab ich unter der Hitze zu und versuchte mit zittrigen Fingern meine Kravatte zu lösen. "Das seh ich." Im schnellen Schritt kam er um den Tisch herum und lockerte meine Kravatte ein wenig. "Wasser, bitte." Überfordert schaute er sich um und rief anschließend Donna, um mir Wasser zu verschaffen. Die hellen Lichter der Stadt am späten Abend verschwammen hinter den Fenstern und ich fühlte mich immer noch als würde ich dahin schmelzen. "Mir ist warm und ich brauch Luft." Verunsichert knöpfte er einen weiteren Knopf auf und stoppte dann um das Wasser von Donna entgegen zu nehmen. "Okay hey, ich helf dir." Mit meiner zittrigen Hand nahm ich das Glaß aber letzendlich war es doch eher Harvey der mir half daraus zu trinken. "Es wird alles gut. Das ist bloß Panik." Versicherte er mir und legte einer seiner Hände auf meine Schulter. "Ich bin hier. Und du wirst nicht ins Gefängnis gehen und wenn doch, komme ich jeden Tag vorbei und erzähl dir alles was du wissen willst." Ich konnte ihm nicht richtig zuhören da ich unfassbar müde wurde und mich gegen seinen Arm fallen ließ. "Ich will nicht mehr. Manchmal wenn jemand dir eine Waffe auf die Brust setzt, dann musst du sie schießen lassen. In der Hoffnung sie treffen."


End file.
